


Bows and Arrows

by Milomaus, Slantedlight (BySlantedlight)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomaus/pseuds/Milomaus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BySlantedlight/pseuds/Slantedlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lads try a little archery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bows and Arrows

"Ah, come on Bodie, you're holding it all wrong - did you never play Cowboys and Indians when you were a kid? Steady the arrow between your fingers and the bow... Look, I'll show you..." Doyle stepped behind Bodie with a sigh and reached around to manoeuvre his hands into the right position, pressing their bodies together and all but pressing his face against Bodie's, looking over his left shoulder. "Stop pissing about, and concentrate on the arrow!"

"I am concentrating on the arrow," Bodie said mildly, "I know exactly where it is - but it's not where my fingers are." 

"And you're not going to hit the target if you keep squirming around - stand still!"

Bodie gave an extra squirm for good measure, made a show of getting himself comfortable against Doyle's warmth behind him. He tipped his head a little too, feeling the whisper of Doyle's stubble against his own where their cheeks were so close they were all but touching. "I'm not the one pointing my arrow at someone like that."

"You're barely pointing it at the... oh." Doyle stilled suddenly, and then they were just there, two men, standing very closely together, breath a little harder, a little faster.

"You'll never hit the target if you don't move it about a bit," Bodie said, and he moved his hips again, just a little, just enough... Yeah. There was Doyle's arrow, hard and straight, and aimed true. He moved again, felt Doyle's breath judder against him, and then just what he wanted, felt Doyle press his own hips forward.

Doyle moved his head slightly, so that his lips were by Bodie's ear. "You're still not holding it right," he said softly, and the warmth of the air, the quiet vibration of it, shot to Bodie's groin. "Try this..." He took his hand away from where it had covered Bodie's on the bow, rested it on Bodie's shoulder instead, and then he ran it slowly along Bodie's arm, something Bodie would never have thought erotic, but he could feel every single finger, sliding along the soft cotton of his shirt, neither too hard nor too light, but... firm, and _competent_. When he finally reached the skin of Bodie's hand, he traced his fingers briefly around his wrist, then continued up, matching their positions, fingers pressed to fingers around the grip, his breath still coming warm in Bodie's ear... It was all Bodie could do to hold onto the string, but Doyle had reached up with his other hand too, sliding it along his bent elbow so that it was a matter of pride not to let go, and then down... down his arm again, and down his chest, and... over his hip and down...

Bodie took a breath and loosed the arrow towards the wooden stand a bare twenty yards away in the practice shed, before he did both of them an injury, and then he twisted around, letting the bow clatter unheeded to the ground, and he kissed Doyle, pulled their own shafts closer together, harder, and pushed him back towards the solid wall, all the better to aim right.

Behind them, the arrow hit hard into the gold.

 

_April, 2015_

**Author's Note:**

> This wee ficlet began as a scene written for me by Milomaus because I was disappointed to have missed my archery session that night. It inspired me to wonder what might have happened next between the lads, so thank you, Milomaus, for both cheerfulness and inspiration!


End file.
